A Little Bit Better
by Crimson Dyed Silk
Summary: Grell has a bit of a dilemma, but maybe Undertaker can help her fix it. He sure hopes he can, at least.


{And Undertaker and Grell fic that I wrote for my friend and decided to edit and upload to this site. It got a lot longer once I edited it.}

The redheaded reaper approached the abnormal shop like it was any other night. Though, it wasn't because she was here on a mission. Last week, when Grell had come to visit Undertaker, she came to a shocking conclusion. She loved Undertaker. At first she didn't know why she'd thought of this and the very thought of loving the old mortician was disturbing. He was perfect in every way possible without being overly confident in himself. No one cared and doted on her the way the older reaper did either. When she had a problem, all she had to do was visit her friend and he would cheer her right up. She took a deep breath before pushing open the heavy doors and quickly stepping through.

"Undertaker? I came for a visit, are you here?" Grell announced, her voice echoing throughout the empty room. After a minute, she saw the familiar mortician come from the back room. She knew she had to play her cards right if she wanted her plan to work out correctly, so she made up a little story for him . "Um, do you think I could talk to you for a while? I didn't have the best of days today.." The clever reaper looked at Undertaker and pouted, knowing he usually couldn't resist that face from her. "Can we cuddle too?" She held out her arms in invitation, shifting in place a bit.

The older man stared at the reaper for a moment, wondering what was bothering her so much. Usually, Grell was so bubbly and emotive, now she was sullen and nervous. "Why of course we can, dearie." Undertaker walked over to Grell and scooped her up gently in his arms, careful not to drop her. Grell, not expecting such a rapid motion, gasped and held tight to the other man's cloak. He sat down with the redhead on his lap and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She was not heavy at all really, so Undertaker certainly didn't mind holding her close. "Now what's wrong? I hate to see you so upset over anything. I hope I can be of some assistance to you." He spoke quietly, the usual tone of his voice had turned serious in lieu of the conversation. He gently tucked a few strands of hair out of Grell's face, wanting to see her gorgeous eyes better. Of course all reapers had the same eyes, but for some reason, Undertaker felt particularly inclined to appreciate Grell's eyes just a little bit more. Maybe it was the emotions he could see run through them when she was sad or angry, or maybe it was the way her eyes perked up at the mention of shopping. Whatever the reason, he knew he loved them and he wanted to see them as much as possible. If the mortician was being honest, he enjoyed every time he got to sit and talk with Grell, even if it were just for a moment, but even though he enjoyed her friendship wholeheartedly, he yearned for the day that he could officially call her his. Undertaker was simply too shy to even dare to ask Grell out. After all, the men she chased were upright, put together, and charming. It would be hard to compete with that. Finally, he pulled himself from his thoughts to listen to what Grell had to say.

Grell took a deep breath before she spoke, waiting until it looked like Undertaker could be roused from his thoughts. He looked so cute when he thought, stoic for once instead of his usual silly antics. She shook him a bit to get his attention and decided it was time to start talking. "I have a bit of a problem, obviously. There's this person I've known for a long time that I would love to maybe try and escalate our status to being an official couple, but I'm afraid of being rejected by them. I know for a fact that this guy wouldn't even think about asking me first because he's just a teensy bit unsure of himself. I feel like I should know what to do, but in this case, I can't think of anything. I think I just may love this man, but I'll never know if we don't even get a chance to test out a relationship." Grell sighed and leaned her head back to rest on Undertaker's shoulder, turning it upwards after a moment to look at him. "Do you have any idea on how I should approach this? I know it's asking a lot of you to help me with my problems all the time, but I really don't know what to do."

"Well..." Undertaker could almost feel his heart shattering into a million pieces as she spoke. He loved Grell and now because of his inability to work up even the slightest amount of courage, his chance to tell her of his feelings was gone. Nevertheless,he wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him, so he advised her correctly despite his disappointment. "Do what your heart says, darling. And if they have any sense, they already love you." He kissed her nose, cherishing every moment of this, what might be the last cuddle he gets to have with Grell. The very thought caused Undertaker to hold her closer, not ready to let go yet. "Trust me, I know." He mumbled softly, burying his face into her soft hair and sighing.

"Do what your heart says?" Grell went silent at the notion. What did her heart say do? Well, she wasn't inclined to beat around the bush any longer so it had to be quick, but she didn't want to scare him off. In the end, she settled for a simple kiss, leaning forward to meet his lips with hers gently, pulling away after a moment. "Did my heart do the right thing?" She asked, letting out a nervous chuckle. She felt bad for springing this on him so quickly, but she needed this resolved either way. The redhead pushed Undertaker's hair out of his face and gave him a shy smiled, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you."

He didn't know what to say or do, he was numb. Of course he loved her, he'd established that a while ago. He just never thought that it would be anything more than an unrequited love. "I love you too." He admitted, pulling her in close again, enveloping her into the most loving kiss he could give. They broke away after a moment to breathe, both enamored that their hidden feeling had been revealed. Grell pressed her forehead against Undertaker's, a wide grin appearing on her face. "Good, because I'd be heartbroken and embarrassed if you didn't." She whispered before moving to kiss him again. Undertaker merely laughed and rolled his eyes. "You never fail to make my day a little bit better, do you?"


End file.
